In the prior art, radio frequency transmitting/receiving elements are often utilized for radar applications and are used e.g. as distance warning units in automobiles. In this case, correspondingly known radar elements have an antenna and a radar package—an integrated circuit in a chip housing—connected thereto. The antenna is regularly constructed in two parts comprising a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna, which are often embodied as a conductor pattern on a circuit board.
The radar package is produced separately from the radar antenna and can be arranged laterally alongside the conductor pattern for the transmitting antenna and for the receiving antenna on the circuit board thereof.
What is disadvantageous about the radar elements in accordance with this prior art is that the radar packages must be produced separately from the radar antennas, a cost-intensive packaging of the integrated circuit regularly being required.
Moreover, the radar package can only be secured on the circuit board after the latter has been manufactured. The radar element in accordance with the prior art thus requires a placement process in its production. Both the placement process itself and the necessarily resulting exterior arrangement of the radar packages on the circuit board can be fundamentally disadvantageous for the reliability of the radar element.